


Maneuvering high society

by mielipieli



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: DickBabs or friendship, Fluff, Gen, batfam, dick is an awesome big brother, wayne galas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None of the Waynes enjoy the galas they're forced to attend but Dick and Babs are way better at dealing with high society than Tim is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maneuvering high society

„Would you please excuse me for a second? I have to make sure Damian isn’t getting himself into trouble while Bruce is busy.“ Dick gives the lady he was talking to - who was harassing him - a smile.

„Of course. If you just come back to me at some point.“ The woman looks at him flirtily. Damn he wants to get out of here. He has to be seen though. Reputation of the family and so on… Bruce just doesn’t want to be the only one stuck at these things, so he forces them to go as well.

Someone - a man who had too much champagne - grabs his butt as he moves towards the small niche behind the bar at the east end of the wall. Dick manages not to turn around and just quicken his steps and clench his teeth. He has just settled in with his forehead against the wall when his phone goes off to show that a message just arrived. He looks down:

Tim @ Charity cases and little demons - They have a rotating system of who gets to choose the name each week. Jason’s turn - There is this lovely lady here, I’d love to introduce to someone.

The plea in his words is clear: I need help. Damn, he can’t just leave him in a shitty situation. 

Coming

He writes back. He scans the crowd after stepping into the room again and scans the crowd again. He finds Tim talking to a woman in a bright pink dress and he can spot his tense shoulders across the room. He manages to escape anyone who tries to talk to him with an apologetic smile and an „I’m sorry. My brother wants to introduce me to someone.“

„… and I don’t know what possessed Carol to get that scarf. Have you seen it? It’s hideous.“ Oh god. Not a gossiper. They were so hard to get rid of.

„Tim! I don’t think I’ve seen you at all since I came back from Blüdhaven!“ Dick swiftly hugged Tim.

„I’m really glad you’re back for the weekend“, Tim said with genuine appreciation. ‚He better appreciate this.‘

„Oh, I’m sorry I interrupted your conversation!“ He turned towards the woman: „Richard Grayson, pleased to meet you.“

„Claudia Mitchel. I’m so very glad to get to know you. I’ve heard you work as a police officer now. You must tell me what that’s like!“ 

Dick engages in the conversation and gives Tim, who has completely lost the interest of ‚Claudia‘, a sign to go. Tim throws him a thankful look and walks towards a corner of the room, in which Babs is standing.

——————

Tim could not be more thankful for Dick saving him from that woman. He had felt like he was going to panic when she at one point started talking about which person at the gala was the best person to be in a relationship based on looks, status and money. He definitely wanted to walk away when she started making homophobic comments. In summary, he was so glad he could hide in a corner and have Babs keep people from talking to him. 

Babe smiled at him when he stepped into her field of vision and he smiled back.

„I’m so glad Dick exists“, he sighs as he takes the orange juice she offers him. He probably wouldn’t mind being drunk at these things but that makes it so much harder to keep things secret. 

„You’d better. He gave up having found a quiet place for you.“

„What?! He shouldn’t have done that.“

„Nah. He’s far better at dealing with these people than all of the rest of us. Without help he won’t get away from her though.“ She put her champagne glass into Tim’s hand. 

„What are you doing?“

„There’s two ways to get rid of a gossiper: Give them a better target or something to gossip about.“

With those words Babs walked away, said something to Dick and led him to dance with her. Tim wasn’t really sure how they had learned to maneuver these parties so well but damn: That was impressive.


End file.
